warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rage
The Rage By:Tawnypeltlover Darkclan has been cured from it's shock, or so they think. The enemy they encountered was so said 'dead' but after they left him to rot on the grass, the enemy got up to it's paws, and was still alive! Darkclan doesn't know the enemy is still alive, but the enemy also got more cats to join it. The enemy created it's own clan, Deathclan, and is attacking the clans with ferocious paws. Darkclan has to stop them, but can't fight them alone. All of the clans have to come together and fight for their survival against the blood thirsty traitors, and have only one oppertunity to do so. Will they fight off Deathclan in time, or will the blood thirsty enemies rule the forest? Read to find out! 1st:Rowankit's Destiny 2nd:A New Life 3rd:The Rage Series:Rowan Series Prologue A sleek brown she-cat with green eyes watched the sun set beneath the forever-going ocean, casting it's dying rays across the water. Beside her was a large, muscular orange tom with blue eyes. "What do you see, Finchstar?" The large tom asked. Finchstar blinked and sighed. "The clans are not at peace, not yet." She said with grief tainting her voice. Shock struck the large tom. "But how? Rowanstar killed Brackenheart! How are the clans not at peace?" He objected. Finchstar shot a glare at him that could've melted his skin. A bright green fire blazed in her eyes. "Brackenheart is not dead. He had three lives, with one left over now." She meowed, then looked back at the ocean. "But, only leaders can even have more than one lives. Unless..." The tom trailed off. "Yes, Firesky, he is one of them. Rowanstar just needs to know who he really is, and he will understand. He must kill Brackenheart one last time, and the clans shall be sober from this treachery." She meowed boldly. The sun was almost completely out of view as the bright stars started to shine. The moon cast a faint glow across the land. "And there are more of him." Finchstar said suddenly. "How?" Firesky asked. "Well, not exactly, but more of his kind, waiting for him. They shall join together and plan to rule the forest, blood stains leaving scars in the forest forever." Finchstar meowed. "The rage is rising, and soon, the clan cats won't know who to trust anymore.". "Is there a new prophecy, Finchstar?" Firesky asked. "Yes, The Bracken will be trampled as the great Rowan's berries strike the ground." Finchstar meowed, as though in a trance. "Shall I send a warning to Rowanstar and the other leaders?" Firesky asked. "No, just to Rowanstar for now." Finchstar meowed. "He is destined after all." Chapter 1 Many things happened a couple of moons after Brackenheart's death. Many warriors died and new ones were made. Elders died, and there were more made. Many new apprentices were made, as well as queens and elders, including Rowanstar's mate, Streamfur, who gave birth to three healthy kits a few days ago. The newest medicine cat, Appleblossom, and her apprentice, Rosepaw, were in the nursery with Rowanstar, Streamfur, and the two other queens, Maplefur and Cherrytail, as they gave names to their kits. "This one can be Crowkit." Rowanstar meowed about a block tom with emerald green eyes. "This one can be Rainkit." Streamfur meowed, looking at a gray tom with ocean blue eyes. "What about this one?" Appleblossom asked as she saw the last kit. It was a light orange she-cat, like Rowanstar, with black flecks and paws with yellow eyes. "Hazelkit." Rowanstar and Streamfur said at the same time, as if reading eachother's mind. Maplefur's one kit, Thunderkit, who was yellow with a black mark across his eye that looked like a lightning bolt, started to run up to the new born kits, but Maplefur stopped him with her tail. "Not yet, Thunderkit. They can play in a few days. Until then, you must let them sleep." Maplefur laughed. Thunderkit frowned, and went over to Cherrytail's two kits. One was named Moonkit who was a silver-gray she-cat withlight blue eyes and the other, named Berrykit, was dark red she-cat, like her mother, with lighter flecks and amber eyes. "You guys want to come play?" Thunderkit asked. "Sure!" The two kits said and the kits ran off to play, leaving Streamfur's and Rowanstar's three kits to sleep. Appleblossom and Rosepaw padded back to the medicine cat's den, while Rowanstar stayed in the nrusery for a bit longer. "They will become great warriors." Rowanstar meowed. Streamfur nodded, and understood how Rowanstar was trying to leave so he may consult with his deputy, Reedwhisker, who was made deputy the moon Brackenheart was killed. Rowanstar dipped his head and backed out, running into Reedwhisker while turning around. "Oof!" Reedwhisker said as he fell backwards. Rowanstar's eyes were wide with shock. "Are you alright?" Rowanstar asked as Reedwhisker got to his paws. "Yes, fine. The morning border patrol came back with a message from Ghostclan." Reedwhisker meowed. "What is it?" Rowanstar asked. "Foreststar died." Reedwhisker meowed sadly. Rowanstar nodded, and remembered how old the Ghostclan leader was when he had last seen him at a Gathering. "They've also wanted to let you know that they have been having strange activity on their side of our border, and wanted to remind us that we need to stick to our own grounds." Reedwhisker said. Rowanstar narrowed his eyes. "None of my warriors put the tip of their tail on the Ghostclan side of our border. Anything else?" Rowanstar asked. "Not from Ghostclan, no." Reedwhisker went on. "Lightningclan AND Oceanclan have been having strange activity on their border as well." Reedwhisker meowed. "Do they believe it was us?" Rowanstar asked, remembering the last time he had spoken with Lightningclan and Oceanclan. Oceanclan's leader, Pebblestar, had almost started a fight at the last gathering with Darkclan. Lightningclan's leader, Scorchstar, as well as his deputy, Blackfur, had been able to convince her to not attack. "No they do not." Reedwhisker meowed. "Good." Rowanstar meowed, feeling relieved. The clans had been at peace ever since Rowanstar killed Brackenheart. There had been no fighting, no arguing, and no news of stealing. The clans' lives were good at that moment. "Go ahead and assign some hunting patrols." Rowanstar meowed, seeing how short the fresh-kill pile was. Reedwhisker dipped his head, then called the clan together as Rowanstar padded into his den. He curled up and fell asleep. Chapter 2 Rowanstar woke in a dream, sitting in a valley next to an ocean at sunset, as the sun cast it's dying rays across the open blue water. Rowanstar was laying down on the soft grass that was being gently moved by a soft breeze. He loved it here. He wished his clan could live in a beautiful place such as this. As Rowanstar heard russeling behind him, he got to his paws and flipped around to see a muscular tom that he recognized on the spot. "Firesky!" Rowanstar exclaimed. Fresky nodded and padded up to stand beside Rowanstar and look out into the sky. "There is a new prophecy, Rowanstar." Firesky meowed. "Really? What is it?" Rowanstar asked. "The Bracken will be trampled as the great Rowan's berries strike the ground. That is your next prophecy." Firesky meowed. "But, what does it mean 'berries'? I mean, I know Rowan trees have berries, but what do the berries have to do with me?" Rowanstar asked. Firesky shrugged. "I have no idea. The only thing I was told to do was to send you the message of the prophecy. They didn't tell me what it meant." Firesky meowed, puzzled. "That's not possible! All Darkclan ancestors should know what the prophecy means!" Rowanstar objected, but Firesky was already fading, leaving Rowanstar to cherish the last of the sunset sky. Rowanstar woke up in his den, a bright morning sun finding it's way into the entrance. Rowanstar got up, stretched, and padded out into the clearing, and was startled. It looked like the camp was deserted. He padded to the warriors den and looked inside. There was no one inside. Then he looked in the apprentices den, no one there either. Then his heart lurched. He raced to the nursery, and was relieved to find Streamfur and his three kits, Crowkit, Rainkit and Hazelkit. But they were larger than they were the day before. Much larger. Apprentices almost done with their training large. As Rowanstar got even more puzzled, a vision popped into his mind. It was too dark to recognize the cats, but there was a large rock where a large cat sat, eyeing the war that was going on on the ground before him. Then Rowanstar saw three smaller figures prowling up the back side of the rock. They nodded to eachother, then leaped at the large cat, sending him down the rock and onto a large pointed stone, which sliced through his throat, leaving his body to rot. Then Rowanstar was back in the Darkclan camp, still in the nursery, but Streamfur and the kits were gone as well. Had they abandoned him? Where had the rest of Darkclan gone? But as Rowanstar padded out of the nursery, sad and scared, he saw a brown she-cat with emerald green eyes, Firesky, and many other Starclan warriors sitting behind them. They repeated the prophecy; The Bracken will be trampled as the great Rowan's berries strike the ground, then they disappeared, leaving Rowanstar in the abandoned clearing, sad and alone. Rowanstar woke, in his den this time yet again. He shot up to his paws and was relieved to see his camp buzzing with activity. Maplefur and Cherrytail were letting their kits, Thunderkit, Moonkit, and Berrykit, play in the area in front of the nursery. Appleblossom was talking to Rosepaw. Reedwhisker was talking to two other warriors, Oakfur and Cloudsky, and the two clan elders, Horsefoot and Goldenpetal, were being checked for ticks by two young apprentices, Gorsepaw and Jetpaw. Then, just to be sure, Rowanstar padded into the nursery, greeting Maplefur, Cherrytail, and the kits before entering, then was even more relieved to see Streamfur, Crowkit, Rainkit, and Hazelkit. Then his dream flashed back at him, a lot faster this time, then he was back in the real world. Did the prophecy have some connection with Streamfur and their three kits? If they were, how? Streamfur, who had been sleeping when Rowanstar had padded in, woke up and greeted him. "Hello, Rowanstar. Our kits are doing well. Later today, they will be able to play with the other kits outside." Streamfur meowed happily, then moved her tail, revealing the three young kits. Crowkit opened his shocking emerald green eyes and looked at Rowanstar. He quickly got up and raced towards him. "Daddy!" He mewed, accidentaley ramming into his leg. Rowanstar laughed and he stumbled back and fell backwards. Rainkit and Hazelkit woke up from the commotion. Rainkit ran up to Rowanstar, mewing "Daddy!" as well, and leaped onto his back. But Hazelkit stayed back, looking nervous at the large cat who seemed to be her father. "Rainkit has excellent jumping ability." Rowanstar meowed. "I have whoody jumping what?" Rainkit asked, feeling very puzzled. "Excellent jumping ability. It means you are very good at jumping." Rowanstar laughed. "OOHHHH!" Rainkit exclaimed, then fell off of Rowanstar's back, landing on top of Crowkit. Crowkit squeaked, then pushed Rainkit off, and the two kits playfought in the nursery, ruffling up all of the nests. "You two get back over here and settle down! Maplefur and Cherrytail won't appreciate having to remake their nests." Streamfur hissed. "Sorry." Crowkit and Rainkit meowed, and slunked over to their mother. "Come on, Hazelkit! Come and see dad!" Rainkit meowed, trying to encourage his sister. But she didn't move. She just curled up tighter, trying to make herself invisible. Rowanstar started to grow worried. What if Hazelkit grew up to not like him, or talk to him? "She's just really shy. She'll get used to you eventually. Won't you, Hazelkit?" Streamfur asked. "Mhmm." Hazelkit mewed. Rowanstar sighed in relief. Crowkit launched himself at his father's back, trying to mimick Rainkit, but only faceplanted in Rowanstar's shoulder, and he was tossed to the ground. "Ouch....." Crowkit murmured. "Crowkit! I'm the one who has evelent jumping agility!" Rainkit meowed. "It's excellent," Rowanstar began. "Excement?" Rainkit tried. "Excellent." Rowanstar meowed. "Excellent?" Rainkit meowed. "Good! So excellent jumping ability." Rowanstar meowed. "Excellent jumping abiligy." Rainkit meowed. "Abili''ty''." Rowanstar meowed. "Excellent jumping ability?" Rainkit asked. "Yes! Good work!" Rowanstar meowed approvingly. "Yay! Excellent jumping ability! Excellent jumping ability!" Rainkit cheered, jumping in circles. Crowkit tackled him. "And I have excellent fighting ability! RAWR!" Crowkit mewed. "Aaaahhh!" Rainkit squealed happily as Crowkit chased him around the nursery nests, being sure not to run into them. But as Rainkit tried to dodge Crowkit, he skidded into Maplefur's nest, and sent the moss flying across the nursery and landing on top of Streamfur and Hazelkit. "Hey! What did I tell you about screwing off in the nursery?" Streamfur growled. The two kits bent their heads and their tails drooped, but then Hazelkit leaped out of the moss and tackled Rainkit. "RAWR!" She meowed. Crowkit laughed as Hazelkit beat Rainkit up, then tackled Crowkit, knocking him over. "Or Hazelkit had excellent fighting ability...?" Rowanstar laughed, then helped Streamfur get out of the moss, and rebuilt Maplefur's nest. "Thank you. They are a handful!" Streamfur meowed, laughing. Rowanstar laughed with her. Crowkit threw Hazelkit off of him and pinned her down. "No way! I soooooo ''have the best fighting ability!" Crowkit meowed, and jabbed Hazelkit with sheathed claws. Rainkit came up from behind him and launched him off of Hazelkit. "I'll be Rainstar, leader of Darkclan! You'll be Crowstar, leader of Ghostclan. Hazelkit will be my deputy!" Rainkit meowed. "I'll be Hazeltail!" Hazelkit laughed. "Get out of our territory, Crowstar!" Rainkit growled playfully. "NEVAH!" Crowkit yowled and leaped onto Rainkit. Hazelkit knocked Crowkit off of him and helped Rainkit up. "Thank you, trusted deputy! Now we...........ATTACK!!" Rainkit yowled and the two kits bolted at Crowkit. He quickly ran away, but Hazelkit caught up to him and jabbed his side. He fell over, and Rainkit came from behind and pinned him down. "You guys planned this!" Crowkit meowed. "No, it just felt like, instinct." Hazelkit meowed. They all laughed, helped Crowkit up, and went back over to Streamfur, who was waiting for them. "Alright, alright, you've had your fun. Now it's time to settle down." Streamfur purred. "AWWWWW!!" They all meowed, but obeyed and curled up beside their mother. "I'll see you later." Rowanstar meowed to Streamfur, then looked at his kits. "I'll see you later, my kits." Rowanstar purred, then padded out of the nursery to find Reedwhisker. Chapter 3 Rowanstar padded out of the nursery to go and find Reedwhisker, who he found a few tail-lengths away, still talking to Oakfur. When he got eye contact with Rowanstar, his eyes widened and he forced Oakfur to go away, then he sat awkwardly waiting for Rowanstar to come to him. "What was that all about, Reedwhisker?" Rowanstar asked. "Uh, Oakfur just needed some advice." Reedwhisker stammered. "About what?" Rowanstar asked. "His, um, apprentice! Yeah, he needed some advice on mentoring his apprentice." Reedwhisker meowed. "He's had his apprentice for over 15 moons now, Reedwhisker." Rowanstar grunted. "Oh, um, well that's not important. What did you need, Rowanstar?" Reedwhisker asked, back to normal. "Well, since tomorrow is the Gathering, I need you to pick out the people who are coming with us." Rowanstar meowed. Reedwhisker nodded and started to think. Rowanstar padded to the medicine cats' den to see if Appleblossom could help him figure out his prophecy. When he got in, he saw Rosepaw making a mixture and Appleblossom was nowhere to be seen. Rosepaw saw Rowanstar and dipped her head. "Hello, Rowanstar! Do you need something?" She asked. "I was just wondering where Appleblossom went." Rowanstar asked, looking around. "OH! She is in that den over there, treating a patient." Rosepaw meowed, flicking her tail to a small den out of many. The small dens were used to keep sick or injured cats so anyone in the main part of the den was not inflicted by any disease. Rowanstar nodded in thanks, then padded to the den. From the outside, he saw Appleblossom with a senior warrior, Blackheart, who was coughing severely. "Appleblossom?" Rowanstar called. "Just a second, Rowanstar! Do NOT come in here!" Appleblossom called back. Rowanstar stepped back a few paces from the den, but could still hear their conversation. "Go ahead. I don't need assistance right now." Blackheart rasped. "Of course you do! Rowanstar can wait. I've never seen a greencough case this severe." Appleblossom objected. "No, I'll be fine for the time you need to speak with him. Rowanstar wouldn't be coming to see you personally if it wasn't important." Blackheart wheezed. Appleblossom hesitated, afraid, then nodded and padded out to see Rowanstar with his eyes narrowed. "Sorry, but this is the worst greencough I have ever seen! In a second he could die! Now, what is it that you need, and please make it quick." Appleblossom asked. "Well one, you're going to have to teach Rosepaw how to take care of him, because you need to come to the Gathering tonight." Rowanstar meowed. Appleblossom's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no! I cmpletely forgot! Oh jeez....." Appleblossom exagerated. Rowanstar put hi tail tip on her shoulder, calming her down. "It's alright. Rosepaw is an excellent apprentice. I'm sure she can be up to it." Rowanstar reassured her, then got to his main reason for being here. He told her about the double dream he had, and the strange prophecy he recieved. "Well, the ''Bracken ''is obviously Brackenheart, and the ''Rowan ''is obviously you," Appleblossom meowed. "Well I knew that already! I just don't know what the ending means." Rowanstar meowed. "The rowan's berries, the rowan's berries," Appleblossom pondered, then her eyes lit up with idea. "The Rowan's berries must be your children!" Appleblossom exclaimed. She expected him to be shocked, but he had already guessed that answer. "I knew there was something in them when I first saw them...." Appleblossom meowed. "Thank you, Appleblossom. Now you'd better get Rosepaw in there with you and Blackheart, so you may show her what to do." Rowanstar meowed. Appleblossom dipped her head and went off to fetch Rosepaw. Rowanstar padded out of the den to see that the moon was beginning to rise. ''Appleblossom must hurry, or we'll be late, Rowanstar thought. As he padded to his den, he heard many voices rising in the camp. He turned around to see Reedwhisker gathering up cats to go to the Gathering. Rowanstar smiled, then remembered about going to see the kits again before they left. He padded to the nursery to see Rainkit and Crowkit playfighting with Thunderkit, who was a lot larger than the two of them, but as they combined their fighting together, they knocked Thunderkit down. They all laughed, then they saw Rowanstar pad in. "Daddy!" Rainkit and Crowkit yowled happily and ran up to Rowanstar. Moonkit rolled her eyes from beside Cherrytail. Hazelkit woke up from a nap to see her father. She waved her tail in hello, sleepily, then fell back asleep. Streamfur was laying in her nest, keeping Hazelkit warm with her tail. She smiled and nodded to Rowanstar, and he nodded back. Streamfur frowned. "Why the face?" She asked as she saw Rowanstar worried. "Blackheart has a really bad case of greencough, which only Appleblossom knows barely how to treat, and she has to teach Rosepaw how to do it so she can come to the Gathering. She just started a few minutes ago, so I don't know if we'll be late or not." Rowanstar explained. "It won't be the end of the world if Darkclan is late once." Streamfur meowed. "It will make a bad impression. And with all of the peace we've been having, they'll think something is up, and start accusing us of things. I do NOT want that to happen." Rowanstar meowed, pacing, then he heard Reedwhisker call him out. Rowanstar licked Streamfur's cheek, said goodbye to the kits, and went out to meet Reedwhisker and Appleblossom, to his relief. "Ready to go?" Reedwhisker asked. Rowanstar nodded, then led his clan out to the Gathering. When they got there, Ghostclan and Lightningclan were already there. As Darkclan spread out to meet with other clan cats, Rowanstar made his way to the Leader's Rock, where Scorchstar, leader of Lightningclan, and Ghostlcna's new leader awaited. The new Ghostclan leader nodded to Rowanstar. "Hello, Rowanstar. I am Hawkstar. I presume you got our message?" The tom asked. "Yes, and we are very sorry for your loss." Rowanstar meowed, dipping his head. "What loss?" Scorchstar asked. "Foreststar's last life was taken." Hawkstar meowed. "How? Sickness? Old age?" Scorchstar asked, but before Hawkstar could answer, Oceanclan was streaming into the Gathering Place. Their leader, Pebblestar, shot up the Leader's Rock to sit beside Scorchstar, trying to be as far away from Rowanstar as possible, since their last skirmish. Rowanstar rolled his eyes. Scorchstar called for silence, and began the meeting. "Lightningclan is doing well, with plenty of prey. Though we are having strange activity on our side of the Oceanclan border." Scrochstar meowed, eyeing Pebblestar. Pebblestar held her chin up high, not meeting his gaze. "That is all." Scrochstar meowed, and nodded to Hawkstar. He stepped forward. "Greetings, cats of all clans. Foreststar lost his last life a few nights ago, and I, Hawkstar, shall lead Ghostclan as greatly as he. Ghostclan is doing good as well. But we are having activity on our side of the Lightningclan border. Ghostclan wishes to let Lightningclan know that just because there is peace does not mean we will allow you to sulk on our territory. That is all." Hawkstar meowed. "That is a whole bunch of fox-dung!" Scorchstar hissed. Hawkstar narrowed his eyes at him. "Gatherings are not meant for fights, but for news about clans, am I right?" Hawkstar asked. Scorchstar growled and looked away. Hawkstar nodded to Rowanstar. Rowanstar dipped his head and stepped forward. "Darkclan, as well, is doing great. We have three new kits in the nursery. We also have a good supply of fresh kill. That is all for Darkclan." Rowanstar meowed and nodded to Pebblestar, though she had already been forward, not looking at any of the leaders. Rowanstar stepped back, puzzled, and waited for Pebblestar to speak. Pebblestar looked across the other clans until she found Lightningclan. "Lightningclan may not accuse us of trespassing on their territory. It is ''they ''who trespass on ''our ''territory!" Pebblestar yowled. The Lightningclan cats yowled, and Scorchstar glared at her. Pebblestar, for once, met his gaze. "We have the same ammount of right to accuse you of trespassing as you of us." She growled. Scorchstar snarled and unsheathed his claws. "Tsk, tsk. Lightningclan never learns, do they?" Pebblestar asked Hawkstar. He nodded. Scorchstar looked like he was about to explode in anger. "There is obviously Oceanclan scent on our side of the border and your clan should know that, since they were the ones who trespassed!" Scorchstar yowled. Lightningclan yowled in agreement. "Please, this is no time for arguements!" Rowanstar yowled, trying to settle everyone down. Pebblestar shot her gaze at him, her flaring amber eyes piercing his brain. "You have no right to say a word, Rowanstar. This is between Oceanclan and Lightningclan!" She hissed. "Well you make it between everyone when you confront it at a Gathering!" Rowanstar shot back, making her flinch. "If your two clans have problems, deal with it somewhere else! Darkclan will not take the consiquences for your foolish arguing at a Gathering. We are leaving!" Rowanstar yowled, as if he had taken in all of Scorchstar's fury. He leaped down from the Leader's Rock, the other clans silent and staring as Darkclan left the Gathering Place. Chapter 4 Appleblossom stared in astonishment as Rowanstar leaped down from the Leader's Rock and bring Darkclan out of the Gathering Place. It was unreal for another leader, or even a clan, to leave the Gathering Place while the other clans were still sharing news! Though they weren't really sharing news actually, and Appleblossom could understand Rowanstar's concern for his clan. She felt the same way; a clan that didn't cause the bad commotion at a Gathering should not be punished. She guessed it was the right thing to do. As the rest of Darkclan got out of the Gathering Place, Appleblossom ran to try to catch up to Rowanstar, only to stop short behind him as he halted. He spun around ,eyes blazing, then calmed to see it was Appleblossom. The clan skud to a halt in shock, then Rowanstar waved his tail. "Go on ahead. We'll catch up. Reedwhisker, take the lead, and keep the clan in order while I'm gone." Rowanstar ordered. Reedwhisker dipped his head in acknowledgement, and led Darkclan back to the camp.